


For Your Eyes Only

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Roy just thinks Jason is beautiful, self gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy would agree that there's nothing like a good round in bed with Jason at the end of a mission. And there's <i>absolutely</i> nothing like a round in bed with Jason, when he gets to remind Jason just how gorgeous he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two Anon prompts I got probably 1000 years ago, "JAYROY + FILTHY HOTEL SEX" & "bottom jay in front of mirror with roy wrecking him"

Jason’s mouth tasted like smoke, like fresh ash, as it seemed to melt against Roy’s. The redhead had his hands in Jason’s hair, tugging as the slightly larger man leaned over him, one thigh between Roy’s legs. Roy was settled on their hotel bed, had barely gotten a look at the room before Jason was on him, kissing him in that way that was purely _Jason_. Affectionate but on the rough side, his tongue demanding- but his groans when Roy lovingly dug his teeth into the meat of it sublime.

Roy moaned around Jason’s tongue as he tugged at his hair, Jason’s hands gripping his biceps. His hold was tight, as he pushed gently at Roy, trying to get him to topple over. Roy fought it for a moment, before they broke apart and he laughed, falling onto his back on the bed with Jason crashing down over him. He freed his hands from Jason’s hair, loosely locking them around his neck and hooking a leg up around his calves.

“Should I take that as a hint?” he asked, nosing Jason’s chin up and kissing at his pulse. “That you wanna get a little dirty tonight?”

Jason huffed, rolling his eyes- letting out a little gasp as Roy’s teeth dragged along his skin. They’d been busy enough the past couple days with their job that this sort of intimacy had been pushed to the side, forgotten-

And if Roy was honest, he got a little _antsy_ if he went too long without Jason’s hands on him. He knew Jason was even _worse_.

Roy pushed his hips up, freeing his arms from Jason’s neck and grasping him, rolling them over. Jason lost his breath, as Roy suddenly pinned him down to the bed, grabbing at his wrists and squeezing them up above his head. Jason arched, lifted his head and nipped at Roy’s mouth, but the redhead was too fast, had lifted out of his way already. He ground down against him, could feel Jason’s cock through his clothing, wondered how long he’d been hard.

How long he’d been thinking about this.

“So is there a plan?” Roy asked, licking his lips and rocking his hips against Jason’s again. The friction was divine, despite all the clothing in the way. “Do I get to tie you up? Are you shoving me against the wall?” He leaned back down, smirking in a way that drove Jason’s heart to a maddening speed, left him dizzy as he swore his veins would burst. “Gotta talk to me Jaybird, tell me what you want.”

Jason strained against Roy's hold- and Roy knew he could probably throw him off. Jason had a little size on him- but he wasn’t trying. He was _liking_ the way Roy kept him pinned down.

Jason bit at his lip for a moment, before he arched up, grinding so hard into Roy that the redhead gasped. “You to fuck me,” he managed, and Roy’s eyes lit up over it.

 _Definitely_ something he could work with. And as much joy as he got from Jason driving into his body, leaving him feeling so full it as was if there wasn’t room for a single of Roy’s demons in his body- there was an endless joy to picking apart the man beneath him, to having Jason opened up and writing and _forgetting_ everything except for who Roy was, and that he wanted Roy.

More than anything.

“Yeah?” Roy asked, leaning over Jason again, managing to get his mouth on his neck. His hair was free, falling over his shoulders, tickling Jason’s cheek and neck as Roy licked up along his pulse, nibbled at his earlobe. Jason managed a nod, and Roy chuckled- warm and deep in Jason’s ear, had him shivering, straining against Roy’s hold again. Roy turned, kissed his jaw once, before pushing himself up, letting go of Jason’s wrists so he could straddle him. He reached for the buttons on his plaid shirt, already half open, and began slowly popping them free, smirking down at Jason like they were both drunk on something.

Lust and passion and trust- it was the only high Roy got now. The only one he needed.

When he had the old, worn shirt open he shrugged it off, let it fall to the bed. Roy grabbed his tshirt next, tugging it up over his head, tossing that- grinning when he caught Jason staring, eyes roving over Roy’s shoulders, his arms, his chest, abs-

Down to the hem of his jeans, having fallen just below the waistband of his underwear.

“Rude to stare,” Roy reminded him, even as he ran a hand down his own tattooed torso, pausing to rub the skin just above his underwear. Jason pushed himself up on his elbows, eyes darting down towards Roy’s hand, and Roy slid it lower, grasped his own crotch and squeezed. “You want something sugar?”

Jason groaned, nodding, his breathing coming harder when Roy popped the button on his jeans. It had been a while since Roy had sen Jason _looking_ at him like that. Sure, Jason always got this look in his eyes when Roy was being stripped for him- this thread of desire weaving in through his concrete eyes- but this?

This was fire, this was a maw opening up. This had Roy wondering just how long Jason had wanted him- and how he hadn’t _noticed_.

Roy tugged his zipper down, trying to hard to keep his own breathing steady, to keep himself from unraveling. One of them had to have a little control, and he knew Jason was already gone- was already giving in, giving it up to him. He sucked on his tongue as he reached into his underwear, grasping his cock and squeezing, before pulling it free from his clothing. “This what you want?” Jason nodded again, and Roy wished he’d planned this better- wished he’d had Jason closed to the top of the bed, so he could grasp the headboard and lean over him, ease into his mouth and lose himself in that heat for a minute or two.

Roy gave himself another squeeze, before he sung his leg over Jason, moving to his knees on the bed, letting Jason sit up properly.

“Lose some of the clothing,” Roy said, jerking his head towards Jason, “And maybe you’ll get something.” Jason was quick to rip his jacket off, tossing it halfway across the room before he ripped at his tshirt. Roy smiled to himself, lightly stroking along his shaft- teasing touches only, the kind that had him nearly shivering as he ate up every bit of Jason’s skin he got to see.

He licked his lips when Jason’s shirt was gone, gritted his teeth and wanted to pinch his nipples between them, run his tongue over the metal there, lick down his torso until he hit the sensitive flesh of his lower abdomen, the dusting of hair that led right into those jeans that seemed _sinful_ in that moment.

Sinful with how tight they were- sinful that they were still _on_.

Roy forced his hand away from his own cock, climbing out of the bed and shoving his jeans down his thighs. “C’mon Jaybird,” he whispered, stepping out of them and kicking them half under the bed once they were off. “Show me _everything_.”

Jason crawled off the bed himself, felt like he was leagues away, reaching down to work open his jeans. Roy watched as Jason shoved everything down his thick thighs, found himself nearly drooling over Jason’s heavy cock- which was so hard and flushed, and Roy didn’t know if he’d rather nearly split his lip open on it or ride Jason into the damn oblivion-

No, _no_ , not on the menu tonight. _Maybe tomorrow_.

Roy crawled back onto the bed while Jason managed to untangle himself from the rest of his clothing. When he looked back at the redhead, Roy had his cock back in his hand, was stroking lazily, hair falling into his face. “Come back up here.”

And gods be damned, Jason _did_ \- he crawled right onto the bed on his hands and knees, right to Roy. He pressed his mouth to Roy’s abs, licked his way slowly down them, and Roy shivered, stilled his hand and then pulled away to tangle his fingers in Jason’s hair instead, hips jerking slightly as Jason kissed down his pelvis- turned away from his cock so that his cheek brushed it, but those blessed lips moved towards Roy’s hip, tongue licking playfully at a patch of freckles. He stroked his fingertips along Jason’s scalp, groaned when Jason’s teeth dragged along his hip.

“You’re killing me,” Roy mumbled, and Jason glanced up at him, flashing him the sort of dazzling smile that made him dizzy.

“Sorry,” he managed, kissing the perfect crease of muscle that broke Roy’s pelvis from his torso. “Could get lost in you.”

Roy let out a second groan, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. _Death of me…_

Roy’s eyes snapped open when he felt Jason’s tongue suddenly on his cock, dragging up slowly, flicking a few times at the nerves beneath his cockhead. He lifted his head so he could look down, just to see Jason’s eyes falling shut as he placed an open mouth kiss to the head, before licking the precum away and sucking it slowly into his mouth. Roy’s breath rushed out- and Jason looked so strangely at _peace_. Like he was forgetting everything except this room, except Roy and his body and the fact that he could make someone else feel _good_.

“Jaybird,” Roy breathed, a Jason eased half way down his shaft, then back up- repeating in a slow, burning rhythm that had Roy’s hands flexing, fingers curling into his palm. His eyes opened slowly, thick dark lashes revealing that ethereal grey, granite and stone and the center of the fucking world as far as Roy was concerned, glancing up at Roy like Jason was _his_.

All his. No one else got him like this. No one else got to see this side of him.

Roy reached out, stroked Jason’s hair back as he closed his eyes again, took him deeper over his tongue. He was _gorgeous_ , and Roy wished so badly Jason could see himself like this, see the peace in his eyes when he lost himself, see the perfection of his face and the way he moved even more fluidly than when his body moved for _hate_.

Roy’s breath came shaky, a broken _fuck_ trailing his exhale as Jason eased his entire cock into hi mouth, until it nudged the back of his throat. Roy trembled, felt his belly and balls going tight- had to force himself to reach down, to gently push at Jason’s shoulder, until his eyes were opening and he was pulling off, leaving Roy’s cock spit-slick, a string of saliva connecting Jason’s pretty darkening lips to the head for a moment.

Oh fucking _hell_ , Roy had no idea how he ever survived this.

“Don’t want it to be over yet,” he teased, “Pretty sure you wanted something _specific_ , gorgeous.” Jason’s cheeks tinged slightly, and Roy was ecstatic when he didn’t shrug off the tiny praise. He bent forward, gripping at Jason’s chin and dragging him up for a kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth and testing every point of his teeth, sucking at his lower lip when Jason tried to force the muscle back into his own mouth. The other man groaned, his hands clutching at the blanket, twisting it in his hands as he tried to chase Roy’s mouth, when he pulled back.

It took every bit of self control Roy had to drag himself from the bed, heading for their bags. If Jason hadn’t _asked_ him to fuck him, if he didn’t know how badly Jason needed to be open like that, to ask for it- he would have driven back into his boyfriend’s mouth. Would’ve let Jason finish him off then and there.

“We brought lube, right?” Roy asked, tossing open his own duffle bag and pulling his clothing out, piece by piece and leaving it strewn around the chair, on the floor. On the bed Jason snorted, taking a moment to stare openly at Roy’s ass.

“Wasn’t exactly on the packing list,” he offered, tearing his eyes away as Roy straightened up and groaned. He flopped over onto his back, stared up at the ceiling, and Roy tugged at his hair.

Shit, shit, _shit_. Of course this would be the time they didn’t have it, _of course_ -

Jason suddenly laughed, the sound rich and smooth, rumbling up from his chest. Roy glanced over at the bed as his boyfriend folded his arms behind his head, looking so _relaxed_ and smug. “My bag,” he offered, “second inner pocket.”

Roy shoved his own bag aside, opening Jason’s and fumbling around in it, until his fingers curled around the bottle. He gave a triumphant little cry, straightening up again. “Bless that head of yours, Jaybird.”

Jason chuckled again, and Roy glanced over, watched him free one arm from behind his head, reached down and grasp the base of his cock, squeezing it gently. He stared, watched as Jason’s hand lightly slid up his shaft, back down- teasing strokes that had Roy groaning.

“You’re so hot,” he managed, making his way back to the bed quickly and climbing on. Jason glanced up at him, furrowing his brow a little- and the fight he hadn’t put up when Roy had called him _gorgeous_ earlier was suddenly there, in those eyes.

It made Roy’s chest hurt. Because he truly thought Jason was damn well the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And he knew his boyfriend could _strut_ as if he believed it, could talk like he was a god-

But here, behind a closed door- that false bravado fell away.

“Don’t even say it,” Roy nearly growled, reaching down and batting Jason’s hand away, grasping his cock himself. He eased his hand up, squeezed just below the head and let his thumb rub over it, teasing his slit. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ , Jay.”

Jason glanced away, said nothing, and Roy sighed, turning his head for a moment-

And catching a glimpse of the mirror, across form their hotel bed.

And in that split second, everything in his mind _clicked_ into place. And he wondered how he hadn’t even noticed it before.

 _Probably because you had Jason fucking Todd sucking on your tongue and than your cock. Lucky you remembered how to breathe, Harper_.

Okay, point taken.

Roy grinned to himself, pulling his hand back- which had Jason glancing over at him. He wanted to get him back into that at-peace state he’d been in, minutes before. Wanted him calm and beautiful- so that he could make Jason see what he did, every time they tangled together intimately.

“Up on your knees for me, Jaybird,” Roy said, flipping open the cap on the bottle. Jason arched a brow but listened, sitting up and shifting onto his knees. Roy drizzled lube over his fingers, tossing the bottle to the bed and hooking one arm up around Jason’s neck, leaning in to kiss him as he slid his other hand between his well muscled thighs, pressing his slick fingertips to his hole. Jason inhaled against his lips as Roy played against the muscle, pressing rhythmically with his fingertips but never breaching his body.

Roy felt the _almost-tremble_ in Jason’s muscles, and with a little smile against his mouth, eased a single finger into his body. Jason sighed, against his lips, and Roy moved to kiss the corner of his mouth, his jawline. He worked the finger lazily, fingertips of his other hand stroking the curve of Jason’s neck. He nibbled his way alone his jawline, sucked on Jason’s earlobe when he finally eased in a second finger, felt Jason give in and shiver.

“Feel good?” he whispered, nuzzling into his hair. Jason nodded, swallowing thickly, and Roy dared to glance over his own shoulder- caught sight of them in the mirror. Jason’s eyes were shut, head tipped back- but Roy could see the subtle movements of his lover’s body, they way Jason’s hips stuttered forward when he curled his fingers just right. And when Jason lifted his lips as Roy sucked on his throat, he caught the way his jaw was slightly slack, lips parted in a half blissed-out smile.

Forgetting everything again, except for Roy, except for how Roy made him feel.

“Baby,” Roy breathed into his ear, “Open your eyes for me.”

Jason’s eyelids fluttered open, and Roy felt him tensing for a second, catching sight of them in the mirror. “Roy, what-”

“ _Shhh_.” Roy curled his fingers, rubbed against Jason’s prostate, got a groan out of him- his body relaxing a bit. “Just look at yourself. Look how good you look.”

“This is ridiculous,” Jason mumbled, and Roy frowned. He pulled his fingers from his body- got an agitated huff out of Jason over it, before he was dragging his slick hand up, wrapping it around his cock and giving him a few agonizingly slow strokes. Jason groaned, eyes rolling, and Roy shifted away from him, allowed him to see more of himself in the mirror.

“It’s not,” Roy offered, teasing his thumb up over the slit. “You’re gorgeous Jason. Especially when you’re like this.” Jason glanced away, and Roy pulled his hand back, grabbing the lube and moving behind Jason. Without a word he pressed a hand between his shoulder blades, shoved him down. Jason caught himself on his hands, his thighs spreading out of _instinct_ , as Roy popped open the lube for a second time, turned it over and watched it drip down onto his cock. “And I’m going to show you.” He tossed the bottle away, didn’t care if it leaked all over the blanket, reached out and grasped Jason’s hips with one hand. With the other he held the base of his cock, leaning forward to rub it against Jason’s hole.

In the mirror, he could see Jason’s eyes widen for a moment, his mouth open. “ _Roy_.”

“Feel how hard I am?” Roy asked, letting his entire cock slid up along his hole, spreading lube and precum down his shaft. “ _Do you_?” Jason nodded. “That’s from you. It’s _all_ from you. No one else gets me like this.” He grasped himself again, held himself steady as he eased the head of his cock into Jason’s body. Jason groaned, trying to push back, but Roy’s hold on his hips stilled him- kept him from rushing Roy as he continued to slowly ease into him. “Watch your face,” Roy whispered, and Jason shook his head.

Roy stilled at that, got a frustrated groan out of Jason. “ _Roy_.”

“Humor me,” he whispered, giving his hip a squeeze, and Jason huffed, dragging his eyes to the mirror. For a moment they locked with Roy’s, before Jason glanced at his own reflection, taking in the growing flush on his cheeks, the slight pink tint to his lips from Roy’s kisses- the shimmer to his eyes. “Keep watching,” Roy whispered, slowly continuing his ease into Jason’s body. Jason gasped, the sound ending in a small moan as his mouth fell open and Roy settled fully inside him, Jason’s ass pressed tightly to his pelvis. Roy smiled, reached a hand up and rubbed along Jason’s spine. “Look how gorgeous you are.”

“I don’t- I don’t see it,” Jason offered, but there was a waver to his voice. He was falling out of it, out of himself, into the mess he became whenever Roy took him like this. And _that_ was what Roy wanted him to see.

“You are.” He eased back, before he grasped Jason’s hips with both hands, thrusting into him _hard_. Jason groaned, jostling forward, and Roy grinned, leaning over him as he took him from that slow ease of his first thrust to something that had Jason gasping with each slam of his cock, head beginning to bow as his nerves erupted in the sudden _shock_ of bliss Roy always caused in him.

“Roy,” he groaned, “fuck, babe- like _that_.” Roy chuckled, sliding his hands up to Jason’s waist and holding him, watching over his shoulder.

“Lift your head for me,” he whispered, feeling Jason spreading his thighs more, trying to make it easier for Roy to go _deeper_. Jason groaned, but listened, glancing up at Roy in the mirror for a moment, before looking back at his own face. “You’re killing me,” Roy whispered, “your _eyes_ Jay. They-” he paused, groaned as he felt Jason tightening up around him, “-ah _fuck_ \- they do me in baby.”

Jason bit at his own lip, the color on his cheeks spreading down towards his neck. His eyes were huge, pupil-less it seemed- swimming greys that seemed to hypnotize. There wasn’t a thread of anger in them, or tension. He was _calm_ , he was melting under Roy, diluting into a mess around him.

Jason whined- and Roy’s thrusts faltered over it. He’d ripped such sounds form Jason’s before, but there was something about _knowing_ Jason was watching himself and making those desperate noises.

“Roy. _Roy_.” It came out shaky now, and Roy slowed his thrusts, his thumbs rubbing little circles into Jason’s waist.

“I’m right here,” he whispered, nuzzling Jason’s hair. Jason pressed back against him, craned his neck to turn his head over his shoulder, and Roy stretched, met him for a kiss that was wet, rhythmless, desperate. But it had Jason’s body clenching around him again, had him giving off these little noises into Roy’s mouth, around his tongue. Roy released his waist with one hand, reached up, awkwardly around him to grasp at his chin, help keep Jason still as he rocked his hips. “Tell me,” Roy breathed against his mouth, “How gorgeous you are.”

Jason sucked at Roy’s lower lip, was shaking around him now. But all he was him was a whimper. Roy stilled his thrusts then- and the whimper turned into a frustrated whine.

“Tell me,” Roy repeated, “Tell me and I’ll let you come. I know what you need, Jaybird. I always know.”

Jason swallowed thickly- couldn’t argue that at all. “Gorgeous,” he mumbled, “I’m- I’m _gorgeous_.”

Roy grinned, pulling back and straightening up, grasping at Jason’s hips again as he slammed into his body- so hard it ripped a wordless shout right from Jason’s mouth. Roy grinned, tossed his head back for a moment, felt a bead of sweat rolling down his spine, bit at his cheek because Jason’s body was so hot around him, he _sounded_ so damn divine, and it was maddening.

He rolled his neck, let his head fall forward, glanced up into the mirror- and found Jason, watching them. Jason studying the way Roy’s thrusts shoved his body forward, how he pulled him back by the grip on his hips. He smiled, caught Jason’s eyes again, and licked his lips.

“Wanna come for me?” he asked, letting go with one hand and bending slightly, reaching beneath Jason to grasp his cock. It was so hard in his hand, his skin like burning velvet, and Roy shuddered as he gripped him tightly and stroked up with his thrust, heard Jason cry out again. God, he wanted to worship him, in that moment-

But when _didn’t_ he wanted to worship Jason Todd?

Jason cursed, shaking as his body felt like it was burning, each nerves singed and yet throbbing as Roy hit every spot inside him, as his thumb kept rolling over the sensitive head of his cock. Jason clenched around him, lifted his head more and bared his throat- and god, Roy wanted to bite into him, wanted to mark him up so he’d have a reminder for _days_ about what they’d done.

He was having trouble seeing straight, Jason felt _too good_ , but god, he couldn’t- not yet- needed Jason too-

“Roy, _Roy_ , fuck- yeah,” Jason was babbling, and Roy twisted his fist around his cock, the moment he pushed hard against Jason’s prostate- earned himself his named, rumbling up from Jason in a hoarse cry as the man tightened around him, cum spilling over Roy’s knuckles, down onto the bed. The redhead gasped, hips stuttering, coming mere moments later as he gave in fighting it, let Jason’s orgasm milk him utterly dry.

Jason slumped forward, pressed his cheek against the cool blanket, panting, as Roy stilled, leaning over him. Roy smiled to himself, his hair falling into his face, before he stole a glance at the mirror.

“God you look so good,” he whispered, and Jason shivered, clutching him again for a moment. Roy sighed, before he carefully pulled his hips back, freeing his cock and leaving Jason empty. The moment the contact was gone, Jason groaned, shifted his hips as if he was seeking out a replacement for it.

Roy sucked on his tongue, his eyes lighting up with promise, before he reached his hand down, ran it along Jason’s ass, pushing two fingers into his open, wet body. Jason gasped, jerking his head up, and Roy smiled at him in the mirror.

“Keep watching,” Roy whispered, curling his fingers, massaging them over Jason’s prostate. Jason trembled, staring at himself in the mirror, at the desperation in his own eyes.

“Roy- I already-”

“Oh, I know.” He rubbed his free hand up along Jason’s ass. “And I know you can do it again. C’mon Jaybird, see what I see again.” He leaned over, kissed the small of his back as he twisted his fingers, heard Jason moaning so loud and obscene. “See the you that’s mine, that’s just for me.”

Jason continued to stare at himself, felt his cock twitching already- felt Roy continuously just rubbing his prostate, fingers knowing exactly how to move. He whined, couldn’t believe the sound came from himself- but there _was_ something beautiful about the mess of his hair, the swell of his lips.

Was this how Roy saw him, every time they were intimate? Was this the memory of him that Roy carried, every day? Did Roy close his eyes and see him as he was, in this moment?”

Jason squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his head swimming as Roy reached up, his hand running along Jason’s abs, up his chest to roll one of his nipples between two expert fingers. Jason gasped, jerking back towards him, his cock beginning to swell again. It was unbelievable, what Roy did to him. How he had learned Jason so well, exactly what he _liked_ , what he needed. Had the schematics of his very existence memorized, could probably draw them up in that beautiful mind of his behind his eyelids.

Jason opened his eyes again, dazed, stared at himself as Roy kissed between his shoulder blades. “So perfect,” he mumbled into Jason’s sweat-damp skin. And Jason didn’t argue it, only swallowed, before groaning again, the sounds coming unbidden, with each rhythmic press of Roy’s finger tips.

Roy pinched his nipple again, before he eased his hand back down his abs, gently fondled his half-hard cock. Jason gave a sudden, sharp cry at that- so loud that Roy giggled into his skin.

“Baby, you’re gonna wake the whole damn place,” he breathed, and Jason tried to bit his lip, felt his teeth dragging so hard over skin that his lip nearly split, as Roy continued, sucked in by the wet heat of Jason’s body- knowing it was _his_ fault he was his wet, _his_ fault he was getting hard already. Roy grinned when Jason gave up worrying his lip, giving another wordless cry.

Jason turned, caught sight of Roy’s discarded flannel and, without a thought, grabbed it, tugged it over. He pressed his face into it, dug his teeth into it to muffle his noises. Each sharp inhale as Roy broke his nerves drowned him in Roy’s scent- cheap cologne that _worked_ on him and sweat and greasy oil and somehow it was intoxicating, it had his head swimming.

“Fuck,” Roy hissed, had seen in the mirror as Jason gagged himself on his shirt, before burying his face in it, hiding as Roy continued to wreck his body. “God Jaybird, you could _kill_ me.” He didn’t get a response, except for Jason to push hi hips back. Roy grinned, began stroking his cock faster- perfectly hard again now, sliding so easily against his palm, as he continued to message his prostate.

It felt like seconds, and suddenly all he was getting from Jason were broken whimpers, hungry whines, from around his shirt, between his teeth. Jason grasped at the worn fabric, kept it close as he let himself drown in everything, let himself go to Roy’s touch and his scent and the sound of each of his breaths, the tiny sounds he kept giving Jason from watching him.

And then, with a muffled groan, Jason came a second time- his body having little to give Roy’s hand, but clenching so tightly around his fingers, over and over again, that Roy let out a choked gasp, trembling. Once the waves subsided Jason slumped forward, weight fully pushing onto his shoulders, and carefully Roy eased out of his body. He watched as Jason’s thighs trembled.

“Jay?” he whispered, got nothing but the smallest, broken sound. “Jaybird? Hey, baby, come here.” He reached out, ran his hand along Jason’s spine, and Jason slowly lifted his head, letting his teeth release their hold on Roy’s shirt. He glanced back at Roy, looked so utterly fucked-out and broken that Roy’s ribs seemed to crush in, pierce his lungs and heart and leave him nearly numb. He held out his hand, nodding, and carefully Jason pushed himself up, shifting around and turning. He took Roy’s hand, let his boyfriend pull him back, until they stretched out, Roy wrapping his arms tight around him, tucking Jason’s head beneath his chin. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, hand rubbing his shoulders and upper back.

Jason inhaled slowly- everything he’s smelled on Roy’s shirt coming from the source now, and felt his body relaxing, turning to silk that draped over Roy’s every curve. He closed his eyes, let himself nuzzle against the man’s pulse, sighing into his skin.

“That was okay, right?” Roy whispered, and Jason said nothing for a moment, feeling as if he couldn’t form words, as if his tongue had forgotten how to move- how to connect to his mind. But finally he managed a nod, pulling back enough to glance up at Roy, give him a lazy smile that melted Roy’s heart.

“Yeah,” he rasped- and god, how much had he screamed? “Perfect, darling.” Roy grinned at that, and Jason moved up, kissed him once- soft and adoring, reaching up to tangle his hand in Roy’s wild hair.

“So… maybe we should put a mirror in our room like this,” Roy suggested, and Jason sighed, rolling his eyes. “ _What_?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled, settling back down against Roy’s chest, listening to the sound of the redhead’s heart pushing against his ribs, smiling to himself over it. “Nothing at all, Roytoy.”

Roy chuckled, and it vibrated up into Jason, had him smiling harder. If he paused to really think about it- Jason would realize he smiled too damn much, when he was with Roy. Especially like this, the two of them, exhausted and spent and feeling _too damn good_. Like no one else ever saw them-

Calm, _satiated_. Content with the world, for a few precious moments.


End file.
